moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inwazja 2.0 cz. 5
Miejcie litość!- błagała Hajsik, patrząc na krasnoludzkiego strażnika ze szklanymi od łez oczami. Długobrody krasnolud ubrany w prosty egzoszkielet pokręcił przecząco swoją głową. Rozkazy mówiły jasno- wszyscy więźniowie mieli pozostać w "Tartarach". Nie było wyjątków. - Nawet wy musicie mieć jakieś sumienie!- krzyczała zdesperowana dziewczynka. - Mam pozwolenie by dawać wam środki niezbędne do przeżycia.- powiedział krasnolud głębokim, oschłym głosem.- A i tych nie mogę dawać za wiele. - Ale one nie przeżyją bez kanapy, lodów i jakiejś telenoweli!- zaprotestowała dziewczynka, wskazując palcem na Strange i Insanity. Obydwie dziewczyny leżały na podłodze klatki obok siebie, skulone i wyjące w niebogłosy. Obydwie miały podrażnione oczy od wielu minut nieustannego płaczu i lekko zdarte gardła od lamentowania. Niemal wszyscy współczuli Strange (skąd reakcja Insanity- nikt nie pytał), toteż przez pierwsze kilka minut nikt nic nie mówił. Dopiero po jakimś czasie jęki żałości i kałuża łez zaczęły denerwować przebywających Salai i Serka. - Przymkniecie się?!- zakrzyknęła wściekła Salai. W odpowiedzi zapłakana Strange rzuciła w demonicę mokrą husteczką. Salai zawinęła rękawy i gotowa była zacząć walczyć, jednak po wzięciu kilku głębszych oddechów, machnęła na to ręką i usiadła w kącie. Ten jeden raz nie będzie się awanturować. - Właściwie to czemu Ins płacze?- spytał siedzący w klatce Serek. Insanity łkając przetarła lekko oczy po czym wbiła wzrok zbitego psiaka w przyjaciół. - Mo..moja...ściaaaanaaaa paaaaaringóóóóów!!- zakrzyknęła zapłakana dziewczyna, chowając twarz w swoich zgiętych kolanach. Salai i Serek w jednym, niemalże choreograficznym momencie strzelili facepalma. Hajsik nadal próbowała coś wynegocjować a Strange przytuliła do siebie małą podopieczną. Dla mało kogo było tajemnicą, że Insanity posiadała tzw. "Ścianę Paringów". Było to coś na kształt schematu wszystkich par, mniej lub bardziej wymyślonych, jakie były w całym Kraju. Dużą w jej rolę odgrywał właśnie związek Przemka i Strange. Był tam też najbardziej wymarzony paring Ins, dziewczyna jednak nie zdradzała, jak on wygląda. Teraz jednak nie miało to znaczenia, bowiem hobby dziewczyny zostało praktycznie zniszczone przez zniszczenie "głównego paringu". - No i gdzie te lody?- spytała Hajsik, protestacyjnie tupiąc nogą. Krasnolud spojrzał na dziewczynę wściekły, po czym wyciągnął czarny karabin laserowy i wycelował jego długą lufę prosto w dziewczynkę. Zaskoczona Hajsik lekko się odsunęła. - Nie zawracaj mi dupy.- syknął krasnolud.- Bo odstrzelę Ci palce i każę je jeść! W tym momencie zareagował Serek. Smok wstał, odsunął swoją zdezorientowaną córkę od krat i wyprostowując się, spojrzał krasnoludowi prosto w oczy. - Nie będziesz tak mówił do mojej córki.- powiedział wściekły Serek, wyprostowując skrzydła. Nie chodziło mu za bardzo o Hajsik, w ostateczności mógł ją nawet sprzedać krasnoludowi. Bardziej chodziło o to że obrażając jego córkę, pośrednio robił to też jemu. Siedzący w pewnej odległości od krat Przemek po raz pierwszy podniósł smutny wzrok. Dosyć melancholijnie, bez większego zaangażowania zwrócił się do Serka. - Nie rób tego.- powiedział spokojnym głosem Przemek. - Nie będzie mi pi#przony zdrajca rozkazywał!- zakrzyknął Serek, po czym otworzył usta, gotów spalić krasnoluda żywcem. Wtedy jednak coś się wydarzyło. Kraty obok których stał Serek rozżarzyły się do czerwoności, po czym połączyły wyładowania elektryczne w jedną wiązkę, która z zaskoczenia uderzyła w smoka. Serek nawet się nie spodziewał- atak elektryczności przeszył całe jego ciało, sprowadzając smoka do parteru, z drgawkami na całym ciele. Nie trwało to długo, niemniej nawet gdy już przestało, Serek ledwo był w stanie się poruszać. Salai i Hajsik natychmiast podeszły do powalonego smoka. Strange i Insanity potrzebowały chwili, żeby się trochę otrząsnąć i podejść do Serka. - Hahahahahaha.- śmiał się czyiś męski głos. Mężczyzna który mijając Przemka podszedł do krat podobnie jak obecnie nieobecny Rognar był elfem. Wysokim, dosyć przystojnym osobnikiem o czerwonych włosach, zielonych oczach i prostym, nie chroniącym nic ubraniu. Oprócz prostej, czarnej szaty i cienkich spodni z wieloma kieszeniami elf miał na sobie plecak i trzy różne torby. Wszystko było wypełnione- najwidoczniej Grupa Rognara nie próżnowała i z wielkim zaangażowaniem obrawowywała CreepyTown. - Z czego rżysz, Gellr?- spytał Przemek, wzdychając ciężko. - Z tego jacy są żałośni!- zakrzyknął elf, obracając się kilka razy wokół własnej osi.- Czy wy, tępe ch#jki wiecie, co to jest Tartar? - Byłam tam raz na wakacjach.- stwierdziła Salai. - Mam to gdzieś.- stwierdził Gellr, po czym wzniósł ręcę ku górze.- Tartar to w mitologii greckiej najmroczniejsza i najbardziej zatęchła dziura na świecie. Piekło Piekieł, ostateczne więzienie, do którego wsadzono dupy pi#przonych Tytanów. Na ich cześć nazwaliśmy ten szajs w którym siedzicie! Spróbujecie jakiejś nadludzkiej, czy raczej podludzkiej umiejętności i bum! Prąd was popieści i to nieprzyjemnie! - Będę...próbował do skutku.- powiedział Serek, lekko się podnosząc. - Hahahahaha!- śmiał się elf, niemalże tańcząc.- Idioci! Kretyni! No ale cóż, czego mam oczekiwać po kimś kto dał sie zamknąć w klatce przez czekoladowy szajs?! Wszyscy poza Strange spojrzeli na dziwnego elfa z widocznym gniewem w oczach. Piratka natomiast zaczęła sobie zadawać pewne pytanie. Przemek (chlip!) ich zdradził- jednak nawet mając za sobą element zaskoczenia nie mógł tak po prostu wsadzić wszystkich do klatek. Więc jak oni się tutaj znaleźli? - Czekoladowy?- spytała piratka, nadal drżącym odpłaczu głosem. - Ech, no Wuje...Przemek nas tak urządził.- powiedziała lekko posmutniała Hajsik.- Chodził po miasteczku i rozdawał darmowe Monte. Większość się skusiła, pozostałych chyba wziął dzięki "magicznym rąsiom". Strange westchnęła. Teraz rozumiała wściekłość Salai- Przemek nie dość że ich zdradził, to jeszcze użył czegoś co demonica kochała niemal nad życie w złych celach. Strange spojrzała na stojącego niedaleko Przemka, chłopak jednak patrzył w ziemię, nie poświęcając jej nawet ułamka swojej uwagi. Dziewczyna złapała się za serce i również odwróciła wzrok. Jak on mógł? - Aaaaaa co do ciebie!- zakrzyknął elf, wskazując na Strange i oblizując usta.- Mamy rozkaz nie krzywdzić Cię za bardzo, bo podobno jesteś w pizdę ważna! Hahahahahaha! Oj, zaopiekuję się tobą tak jak tylko ja potrafię! Strange skrzywiła z obrzydzeniem usta. Chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak wtedy stało się coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Przemek, nie zwracajac na nic uwagi, wbił chłodne ostrze prosto w gardło Gellra. Z przeciętej rany na szyi zaskoczonego elfa zaczęła obficie lecieć krew. Gellr padł na kolana, próbując zatamować krwotok własnymi rękoma, jednak niebieskowłosy zablokował mu je. Nie poprzestal jednak na tym- Przemek zaraz potem włożył elfowi dłoń prosto w krwawiącą obficie ranę i ścisnął mocno za gardło, druzgocąc je doszczętnie w swojej dłoni. Oczy Gellra zaczęły obficie spływać mieszanką krew i łez a z jeszcze większej rany na jego szyi zaczęły powoli spływać kawałki zmasakrowanego gardła. Elf w desperacji próbował się szamotać, jednak było za późno. Po kilku sekundach wypełnionych nieludzkimi torturami Przemek wyciągnął czerwoną od krwi Gellra dłoń a ciało elfa padło bezwładnie na ziemię. Wszyscy patrzyli wstrząśnięci. - Co on k#rwa, ich też zdradził?!- zakrzyknęła zaskoczona Salai. - Raz w szyję to nie zdrada...- próbowała zażartować Insanity. Krasnolud majacy pilnować klatki nie był skory do żartów. Szybko wyciągnął laserowy karabin i wycelował go w głowę Przemka. - Co to ma znaczyć, "Iskariot"?!- zakrzyknął krasnolud. Przemek spojrzał na niego z obojętnością na twarzy. - Mam dość opi#rdalania się.- stwierdził chłopak, wyciągając z kieszeni butelkę z wodą i oblewając nią czerwoną od krwi dłoń.- Zdecydowałem się pomóc Federacji i to mam zamiar zrobić. Jednak jeśli dłużej będziecie zwlekać...- w tym momencie chłopak pochylił się i z kieszeni elfa wyciągnął niemały, XIX wieczny zegarek.- i skupiać się na byle pi#rdołach, to skończycie jak ten Batalion który rok temu miał zdobyć miasteczko. Krasnolud połknął głośniej ślinę. Nie mógł zabić Przemka a tym bardziej z takiego powodu. W Grupie Rognara, podobnie jak w każdej innej jednostce Federacji, życie nieczłowieka było warte mniej niż zużyty kondom. "Iscariot" mógłby zarżnąc i tuzin nieludzi- tak długo jak nie będzie to miało na celu zniszczenia misji, nikt nie pociągnie go do odpowiedzialności. A co tu dużo mówić, zabijanie nieludzi było w Federacji powszechnym "zachęceniem" Grupy Rognara do szybszej pracy. Mając to na uwadzę krasnolud odłożył broń. - Wezwę Rognara.- powiedział krasnolud. Siedzący w klatce przyjaciele jeszcze intensywniej wpatrywali się w Przemka. Nie chodziło nawet o jego zachowanie ani słowa, któe jedynie Strange wprawiały w atak rozpaczy. Chłopak trzymał w ręku pewną wszystkim znaną rzecz. Zegarek Hajsik. - Wujku?- spytała cicho dziewczynka, patrząc na chłopaka z nadzieją. Przemek westchnął i odwracając się do dawnych bliskich plecami wyrzucił Zegarek w odległe krzaki. - To wszystko co póki co mogę dla was zrobić.- stwierdził chłopak, po czym ponownie usiadł na ziemi. Mała, biała kulka przebierała swoimi psimi nóżkami pośród krzaków. Zapach był intensywny. Jego Pani była niedaleko. Obok była też Głośna Pani i Głośniejsza Pani- mimo że żadna z nich nie była jego właścicielką to lubił je tak w głowie nazywać. Niedaleko był jeszcze Pan Szmaciarz, jak nazywała gada Pani. Pachniał wyśmienicie. Nagle istota złapała trop. Intensywny zapach Pani- nie ona, coś co do niej należało. Przedmiot który zawsze miała przy sobie! Psiak jeszcze szybciej przebierał nóżkami, aż dotarł do leżącego pośród bluszczu Zegarka. Nie zastanawiał się ani przez chwilę, nie był w sumie nawet do tego zdolny. Szybko otworzył małą paszczę i włożył do niej Zegarek. Psiak wyjrzał zza krzaków. Dużo klatek, dużo Pań i Panów. Dużo niebezpieczeństwa. Psiak przybliżył się do ziemi,by niepostrzeżenie ruszyć ku klatce gdzie była Pani. Maksio przybywa na ratunek. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja 2.0 Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures